


Prom King

by theowritesstuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, Prom, Trans Male Character, Transgender, ftm character, less than 250 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowritesstuff/pseuds/theowritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble I wrote for my creative writing class, we had to write a story in less than 250 words, and I used 249.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom King

     Not a sound could be heard as we watched her descend down the stairs. She took our breath away, every one of us. I felt immensely lucky to have this beautiful girl on my arm tonight.

     Her parents wanted pictures, of course. They’d even gone as far as to hire a professional photographer. She’d gotten ready hours before we were meant to arrive at the school, just to allow enough time to have her picture taken.

     She looked so out of place, such a beautiful creature in the dingy school gym. Yeah, they’d tried to clean it up a bit, put up some decorations. But, everything looked dull compared to her. Her royal blue dress, with the wide neckline and the full skirt, made her blue eyes even bluer. She kept telling me how handsome I looked in my tux, but all I could say was that she looked better.

     We danced for what felt like hours. We hardly ever sat down, too caught up in each other to care about our aching feet.

     Then the end of the night came, and the time to announce the prom king and queen arrived. She was running for queen. She had wanted me to run for king with her, but the school wouldn’t allow it, thanks to my birth certificate.

     When they called her name for queen, I was pleased, but not surprised. She looked so good in a crown. But when they called my name for king, I was overwhelmed.

 


End file.
